backtoschool1drpfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
When encountering a roleplay, what usually should be read before going through everything else? The plot, of course! How could you have any idea what will go on in a roleplay if you don't read the plot? What is plot anyway? Plot noun: ''A plan made in secret by a group of people to do something illegal or harmful Though, rest assured, the admins are not up to anything illegal or harmful. This plot isn't even a secret. Jokes aside, plot in roleplay terms is defined as the main story of the roleplay. It is where the whole story revolves around. It is also called ''storyline. Sidebar Plot Everyone’s heads turn as they see One Direction walk down the halls of their school. Are the boys back in school? Well, that’s what everyone else thinks. They’re right, but they can’t prove it. The boys just won’t allow that to happen. One Direction is back in school and everyone wants to know if it really is them. Being constantly asked while they walk through the corridors and in interviews, they feel like they’re going to break anytime soon. They try their hardest to keep it a secret as much as possible. They all think that this was an interesting idea. They get to interact with fans without them screaming in their faces and still live their dream. The question is: How long is it going to last? Full Plot Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik have become household names ever since they rose to fame not too long ago. These 5 boys have been working non-stop since then. Back-to-back interviews, tours, signings, and all the like. They never seem to stop working. Social networking sites like Tumblr, Twitter, and Facebook have accomplished in getting the fans to communicate with the boys. Thanks to these sites, the boys can see fans' reactions and opinions from the direct source. The boys wanted to take it a step further. They wanted to know the fans' actual opinions said to their faces. Niall, coming up with an absurd idea was backed up by the rest of the boys. They knew it was insane and it would greatly affect their careers, but it was something that could actually be fun to do. :: The idea: They should go back to school. Change their names and ages. Just change their identities but not their personalities. That way, they'd be able to interact with their fans more. Management was against it, but the boys have convinced them otherwise. They transfer schools soon. They have announced to their fans that they wouldn't be working as much as before, but will still continue to work on songs and others. A few months after their announcement. Look-alikes have sprung out of nowhere. No one knew exactly who they were. Were they the boys or are they just lucky enough to be identical to them? It was a mystery for everyone. It wasn't long until it clicked. Everyone kept taking snapshots of them but they were denying everything. No one spoke of the truth. They were asked constantly in interviews and in the school halls but they kept silent. Would someone's tongue slip? Would someone find out? Or would everyone remain clueless? Join the One Direction boys and all others in the journey of their Hannah Montana lives. Is it going to be the best of both worlds? Category:Important Pages